jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Suzuki
| occupation = Banker | affiliation = Unnamed Japanese Bank | status = Deceased; poisoned by Irma Bunt (Blast from the Past) | role = Ally | portrayed = N/A | first_appearance = You Only Live Twice (novel) | last_appearance = Blast from the Past }} James Suzuki is a fictional son of British intelligence operative, James Bond and Kissy Suzuki. The character's conception was briefly mentioned in Ian Fleming's 1964 novel, You Only Live Twice. Initially unnamed, the character was subsequently expanded upon in Raymond Benson's 1997 short continuation story Blast from the Past. Biography You Only Live Twice During a mission in Japan, James Bond sustains amnesia in the aftermath of his vendetta against Blofeld and is believed dead by his allies Tiger Tanaka, Dikko Henderson and his superiors; in reality, he comes to believe he is a fisherman and lives with Kissy for several months. When Bond decides to leave for Vladivostok, Russia, believing the answers to his identity are there, Kissy does not follow; unknown to Bond, she is pregnant with his child. Kissy Suzuki (at least the literary version) remains the only character who bears a child by him. Blast From The Past During the short story Blast From the Past, it is revealed that Kissy gave birth to a son and named him after his father, James. Years later, Bond learned of his existence and helped Kissy support the child. Some point after his tenth birthday, Kissy moved to the United States and tragically succumbed to cancer during the boy's teenage years. Bond had little contact with his son, with rare exceptions, such as when the boy and his mother visited London when he was twelve. The estrangement primarily resulted from his association with the traumatic series of events beginning with the death of Bond's wife, Tracy. Consequently, he apparently did not pay much attention to his duties as a father; save for his financial contribution and sending his son through college. By the time of the story's events, the young man was living in New York and was employed by a well-known Japanese bank. As a family member of Secret Intelligence Service personnel residing in foreign countries, Suzuki was required to contact the local secret service branch once a month. Approximately four days before Bond's arrival in New York, Suzuki was murdered by Blofeld's former-paramour, Irma Bunt, posing as a bag lady. As he entered his apartment building at 75th Street and First Avenue, she subtly cut his left forearm with a barber's razor coated with fugu poison. Bond subsequently receives a letter, apparently from Suzuki, asking him to come to New York City on an urgent matter. When the spy arrives at his studio apartment, he finds his son dead and begins an investigation with the assistance of SIS Agent, Cheryl Haven. After Bunt's scheme fails, 007 avenges his son by shooting her dead. Trivia * The name of Bond's son, James Suzuki, is taken from the John Pearson faux biography, James Bond: The Authorised Biography of 007. Images References Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:Blast from the Past characters Category:Allies Category:Bond family Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters